


Stockholm

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hearing Voices, M/M, Sam's brain is a little on the screwy side, Stockholm Syndrome, not exactly consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam came back from Hell, but he has to deal with some of his own personal demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is kind of touchy. I'm not sure what to put Stockholm syndrome as, because technically it's consensual, but in a manipulative sense.

He said yes.  
Sam let Lucifer ride his ass, control him.  
It made the hunter sick.

 

The only redeeming factor was that he overpowered the Devil long enough to throw himself into the cage with Michael, stopping the Apocalypse.

 

Sam hated it. His mind and body was in constant agony. But when Michael and Lucifer weren’t busy trying to rip each other to shreds, Lucifer tended to the physical wounds that Sam sustained. He whispered apologies and left mental caresses. They were nice enough, but the calm never lasted. As soon as Sam felt a miniscule amount of his hatred ebb, the fighting started again and he screamed as he was nearly torn limb from limb. Then the Devil was back, talking to him, healing him. And Sam grew used to it. The process continued to the point that he looked forward to Lucifer’s touches, anticipated his voice. It lasted for what felt like years. The touches, the whispers.  
And then he was out.  
Mostly.

 

Sam had a piece missing, but it was fine for him. At night though, after a hunt, he longed for the soothing feeling and soft voice.  
Months later, it all returned.  
Every tear, every gouge, every attack.  
Sam felt like he was back in the pit. Nightmares like no other. He could barely make it through the night.  
Then the hallucinations started. Sam would lie awake at night, and Lucifer would visit. It started off simple enough. A whisper about how much he missed Sam, a touch to ‘heal’ aches and pains. And Sam continued to deteriorate.

 

Dean noticed something was going on, but Sam dodged every question. He dismissed it as stress and nightmares, and when he paired it with his doe eyes, Dean swallowed it without complaint.

 

The hallucinations grew stronger, and Lucifer was a constant companion. His touches grew more bold, seeming like those of a long time lover. And, if Sam’s brother wasn’t paying attention, Sam would reciprocate. His relationship with the Devil grew for months.

 

Dean finally caught on though. One night when he returned to their motel room, he opened the door to find Sam talking to thin air. The brothers argued about the situation. Dean insisted that it was a dangerous relationship based on forced feelings, Stockholm syndrome. Not to mention that Lucifer was still in the cage. Sam resisted. He didn’t care about how he had been used. He loved the hellish angel. But his brother persisted, and a nub of doubt began to develop. Did hal-Lucifer really care? Did he love him? And the Devil said he did. But when asked if he’d leave Sam’s mind, Lucifer grew angry. Sam said he loved him, but wanted him gone? That’s how Sam showed his thanks? But he complied, leaving Sam’s thoughts.

 

Weeks wore on with no sign of Lucifer. Sam was thankful, but he missed the presence of someone else. His mind was lonely. But Dean was glad. His little brother was free. He wasn’t mentally captive to a vanquished enemy. Without Lucifer in his head, Sam could heal. He could live again.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Comments are always welcome, and come find me on tumblr!  
> Gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com


End file.
